


Just Call Me Baby

by 1ds_littlekitten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ds_littlekitten/pseuds/1ds_littlekitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident. Nobody was supposed to know about Harry’s little secret, especially Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Louis had been looking for a hoddie in Harry’s closet that he wanted to borrow. It was a completely normal thing; the boys always shared clothes so he didn’t bother to ask for permission. As he was rummaging around the closet looking for that specific Jack Wills sweatshirt he came across a box tucked in the back of the closet with Caroline scribbled on top. And Louis' curiosity got the best of him. When he lifted the lid his curiosity became confusion. Inside the box were a stuffed teddy bear, a soft blanket, and some books, even a dummy. He looked back to make sure he had read the label correctly. Maybe Harry put the wrong top on? Yet inside the box were pictures of him and Caroline. Louis was beyond confused so he picked up the box and carried it out to the living room that Harry occupied.

“Hey Harry?” He asked the younger boy.

“Yeah Lou?” Harry asked, his eyes remaining on the telly.

“What’s this?” Louis questioned. Harry turned to look at what Louis meant and his face paled before a blush began to creep up his face.

“Oh! Um. Is- ah- nothing!” He jumped off the couch and snatched the box from Louis before running to his room and slamming the door. It was official; Louis needed to know what was going on, by any means possible.


	2. Part 2

It had been a week since Louis confronted Harry with the strange box, ever since then Harry had been acting strange around Louis, always blushing, refusing to meet his eye, locking his bedroom door. Louis continued to try and figure out what everything meant but it was hard with Harry being so secretive. He finally got his break when Niall invited Harry to go to Nandos and Harry forgot his phone at the flat. Louis tried to convince himself he wasn’t snooping, only trying to understand what was going on so he could fix his relationship with his best friend. His finger hovered over the power button while he had this internal battle. Finally he turned the phone on and navigated his way to Harry’s texting history. He went back to when Harry was dating Caroline and his eyes widened with every message he read.

 

Harry: Hi Mummy!

Caroline: Hey! How’s my baby boy today?

Harry: I’m ok. I miss you Mummy. I can’t sleep

Caroline: You can’t sleep? Honey why not?

Harry: Because you’re not here to read to me and cuddle me. And you know I can’t sleep without something to suck on!

Caroline: Don’t you have the dummy Mummy gave you?

Harry: Yes. And it kinda works but it’s not the same. I want to suck on you…

Caroline: Oh sweetie I want that too! You'll be home soon. Then you can come over to Mummy's house. If you’d like we can have bath time together.

Harry: I’d like that

Caroline: Good boy. I love you baby.

Harry: I love you too Mummy.

 

Louis set the phone down next to him on the couch, his mouth hanging open in shock. So many things were running through his mind. Harry called Caroline Mummy, he like cuddling, story time and bath time. This at least explained most of the contents of the box. But Louis was most shocked by his reaction to it, he found it hot and he was turned on. He didn’t understand why though. Louis had always known he was gay but this was Harry, his best friend! But the more Louis thought about it, the harder his dick got. Harry relying on him, needing him, sucking him to sleep, his body writhing underneath Louis'. Fuck! Louis thought to himself before jumping off the couch and running into his room for a wank. Maybe he should research this and start experimenting with the whole “baby” play or whatever it was called…


	3. Part 3

“Hey Harry?” Louis asked the next day as the two sat on the couch playing xbox together.

“Yeah Lou?” He continued to concentrate on the game and Louis couldn’t help but admire how cute the boy looked with his tongue stuck out as he tried to not get his character killed.

“Can we talk about something?” Louis bit his lip. Harry looked at him suspiciously but paused the game anyway.

“Okay? What’s up?”

“Its well, its about the box I found in your closet the other day. And I think I kind of know what its about. But I need you to really explain it to me.” Louis said quickly.

“Oh um that.” Harry blushed and scratched the back of his neck out of nervousness.

“Please?” Louis added, placing his hand on Harry’s arm.

“You’re gonna think I’m a freak.” Harry mumbled.

“I’d never think that. I want to know."

“Oh-okay.” Harry took a deep breath. “The reason I dated someone much older than me was because I like to be treated like- like a baby or child.” His blushed deepened if possible. “I called Caroline Mummy. I had dummies, stuffed animals, and little kid books, n-nappies even… I- I guess that because of my parent’s divorce I didn’t really get the perfect childhood I wanted, and then having to be so mature for the public because of management and our career. I just wanted someone to take care of me. So behind closed doors I’m not Harry from One Direction. I’m just baby Harry.” He refused to meet Louis eyes and he quickly stood, looking on the verge of tears.

“Hey hey hey.” Louis pulled him down onto his lap and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You think I’m a freak don’t you?” Harry asked.

“Harry look at me.” Louis voice was soft yet commanding so Harry looked up shyly “I don’t think you’re a freak. I actually think this whole thing is interesting. And I know we’ve never really talked about being in a relationship but-“ Harry cut him off by leaning up to softy kiss Louis’ lips.

“But?” he asked hopefully.

“But.” Louis smiled “I’d like to experiment with this.” Harry reached up to wrap his arms around Louis' neck and buried his face in the crook of it.

“Daddy?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah baby?” Louis smiled, knowing Harry was simply asking for permission to call him that.

“Um, can we go shopping? For, stuff?”

“Like what?” Louis wondered, moving Harry’s head so he could look at him.

“Baby stuff?” Harry mumbled.

“You don’t have to be so shy and quiet. I won’t judge.” Louis kissed him again, sliding his tongue along Harry’s lips, seeking entrance that Harry happily granted. The kiss deepened and they stayed content like that for a few minutes until Louis stood and lifted Harry off him.

“Okay baby. Why don’t we go to the store and make this house baby proof!”

Harry giggled and went to put shoes on.


	4. Part 4

“Okay. Now I’m confused.. Why do you need these?” Louis asked as the two stood in the diaper aisle of Babies’ R Us staring at the shelves.

“Cause they’re comfy. And I like wearing them.” Harry stated like it was obvious.

“I don’t know.” Louis said.

“Pweaseeee.” Harry begged.

“I guess?” Louis sighed.

“Yay!” Harry jumped up before picking out the Toy Story pull-ups. He wasn’t as shy about his fetish now that they were in a store that had everything he liked. And after all, Louis did think it was quite cute when Harry almost threw a hissy fit because Louis said he couldn’t possibly need that many sippy cups in the house. (“It’s only five!” Harry had exclaimed.)

"What’s next?” Louis turned to look at the cart that had various baby items in it including sippy cups, plastic plates and utensils, a sandwich cutter in the shape of two dinosaurs, a Scooby Doo bed set, bath toys, and other various items.

“Dummies.” Harry began towards the lane marked pacifiers and teethers.

“I like these.” He pointed at white a blue star ones. “For nighttime.”

“Can I pick one?” Louis asked, staring at the wide selection.

“Sure! Oh Mickey mouse!”

“This one is perfect.” Harry looked over to see the blue pacifier Louis was holding that read ‘Stud Muffin’ on the front. “It describes you so well.” He laughed.

“Yeah I like that too.” Harry smiled.

“Can I even ask how many of these you need?”

“Umm let’s see. I have five so far… Can I have one more? Please?” Harry bit his lip

“Okay but I get to pick this one too.” Louis turned back to the shelf. “This one.” He threw a blue one with ‘Mute Button’ written on it and Harry pouted. But Louis just laughed and they made their way to the check out.


	5. Part 5

When they arrived home, bags in hand, Harry got straight to setting his things up; making places for his things in the kitchen and bathroom, lining his binkies up on display so he (or Louis) could pick which one to use, and other things to fulfill his desires. Louis walked in when Harry was placing his pull-ups, baby powder, and wipes in his dresser. He bit his lip and shuffled awkwardly in the doorframe, looking over the transformed room. Harry turned with a bright smile.

“What do you think Daddy?!”

“It’s-different.”

“You hate it.” He frowned.

“No! I just have to get used to it okay?”

“Okay Da-Louis.” Harry smiled.

“Kiss goodnight?” Louis opened his arms and Harry jumped up from the floor and ran into them. They kissed passionately and when Harry started to tug at Lou’s shirt he stepped back and chuckled. “Slow remember? Now get ready for bed. It’s past your bedtime.” He kissed the tip of Harry’s nose when the boy giggled “I'll wake you in the morning.”

“Okay.” Harry sighed, kissing Louis one last time before he walked away to his own room.

Harry smiled as he slipped into his bed, diaper on and binky in, he felt comfy and content.


	6. Part 6

The first time Harry actually wet his diaper was… an ordeal. He’d been wearing them for a week and just got used to being in them again. Louis, however, was still not accustomed to it. And when Harry wet one, he freaked. Harry had been extremely embarrassed and refused to come out of the bathroom for hours. But the first time Harry wet his diaper was also a very big step in their relationship. That night, to apologize for his panic, Louis had Harry sleep with him. They’d shared a bed before but this was the first time they did while in a relationship. They still hadn’t done anything sexual together yet, just some very heated snogs, because Louis wanted to wait, until they were both sure. It wasn’t exactly easy, Louis getting turned on whenever he was addressed as Daddy and Harry constantly wanting to jump his bones. Instead they cuddled, Harry repeatedly apologized for the diaper incident as did Louis, until they were both laughing at the whole thing. Well, Louis was laughing, Harry was giggling. When Harry finally fell asleep, way past his bedtime, Louis couldn’t help but look down and admire how cute Harry looked. He was still a bit apprehensive like the first day, slowly transitioning into the relationship. only kissing Harry goodnight before bed. He always left before Harry put his diaper and toy story pjs on, not ready to see him in full baby form. Harry wore diapers during the day if they didn’t have to go out, but he wore jeans over them because Louis wasn’t ready. Harry was slowly transitioning into using baby things and only calling Louis. “Daddy” sometimes as to not push Louis too far too fast. Now looking down at him though, Louis knew that he was ready for more. Harry was curled up against his side, clutching his blanket and sucking his star binky, and he just looked so.. peaceful. And Louis felt that he was ready to take the next step in their relationship. But for now, he simply kissed Harry’s forehead and cuddled next to him, closing his eyes.


	7. Part 7

After that night the boys began sleeping in the same bed on a regular basis, Louis started helping Harry with his nappies and pjs, and the name “Daddy” was used more often in private than “Louis” was. Their snogs became more heated as well, progressing into grinding bodies and soiled pants (diapers in Harry’s case) that eventually lead to hands that wandered below the waist.  It was a few days later; Louis was about to head to the bathroom for a shower before the two went to bed when he recalled a thing Caroline had apparently done with Harry.   “Hey baby?” He asked, looking over at the boy, sprawled on the floor with various toys and books.   “Yeah Daddy?” The curly haired boy responded.   “Would you like to have bath time with me?”  Harry’s head shot up and he dropped the marker he had been coloring with. “Really?!” His excitement burst out. “Yeah.” Louis smiled softly. Taking Harry’s hand he lead him to the bathroom where he lifted him to sit on the counter and started to fill the tub. “Alright let’s get you out of these clothes.” He said, walking back to the boy waiting on the counter. Harry raised his arms to let Louis pull his shirt up before jumping off the counter and sliding his pull-ups off his legs. Louis slowly striped off his clothes as well and sat down in their relatively large bathtub with his back leaning against one of the sides.   “Come here baby.” He held his arms out to allow Harry to sit between his legs, relaxing against Louis' broad chest.  “Comfy?” He asked and ran a hand through Harry’s curls.   “Yeah Daddy.” Harry hummed. Louis pushed Harry up so he was sitting up straight and grabbed shampoo and conditioner. After washing Harry’s hair, something Harry thoroughly enjoyed, Louis put some soap on a loofa. Louis washed Harry’s back first then moved to his front and gently cleaned his chest. Louis smirked when he realized Harry was getting hard purely from his light touches. Louis passed Harry’s stiff cock and moved down to wash his legs and feet, causing Harry to giggle. Once he was done Louis leaned Harry back against his chest again and ran his fingertips along Harry’s neck. “You’ve been such a good boy today.” He murmured as his fingers ran lower in a ghosting touch, stopping at Harry’s nipples to tweak and twist them. Harry arched his back, pushing into Louis touch and moaned out.   “Just for you Daddy.” Louis hummed and trailed his hand down to rub the inside of Harry’s thighs.  “Just for me? Do you like being a good little boy for me?” Harry was about to respond when Louis soft hand wrapped around his aching dick and he let out a loud moan. “Answer me baby.” Louis demanded softly while beginning to stroke up and down Harry’s cock.   “Yes Daddy. I love it.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s shoulder and quickened his movements. It was when Louis was sucking on Harry’s neck, one hand playing with Harry’s balls and the other squeezing his cock that Harry whimpered.  “Daddy please. Gunna cum. Can I?”   “Yeah baby cum for your Daddy.” Louis said and swiped his thumb over the tip of Harry’s cock and the boy came with a loud moan of “Daddy”. Louis continued to stroke Harry through his orgasm until the boy slumped against his chest.   “That’s a good boy.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s forehead. Harry smiled and waited for Louis to finish washing himself and step out of the bath. Louis wrapped a towel low around his hips before lifting Harry up and setting him onto the bathmat. “Let’s dry you off yeah?” He smiled and dried Harry off with a large towel and wrapped it around his body. “Alright time for bedtime nappy and jamies.” Harry squealed when Louis lifted Harry into his arms bridal style and plopped him down with a bounce on their bed. “Daddy?” He asked as Louis slid his princess pull-ups on. (“The store was out of other ones.” Harry uses as an excuse when he really did want the pink ones.)  “Baby?” Louis laid kisses on his hips and belly cause the boy to giggle.   “No jammies tonight? Please?”   “Sure darling.” Louis just slid into a pair of boxers and pulled Harry under the covers with him. “Oh! Forgot your dummy!” Louis reached over to the nightstand and pulled it out of the drawer. As he was about to put it in Harry’s mouth he stopped him. “Daddy wait.” He bit his lip. “I-I sleep better if I suck on something- else before my binky.”   Louis gulped as his cock hardened at the thought of what Harry could be suggesting.   “Something else baby?” He asked, trying to play it cool as Harry pressed close to him and started to fiddle with the band at the top of his boxers.   ”Yeah. Mummy- Caroline- would let me suck on her nipples before I slept. I was wondering if- if I could suck on your-” He blushed and bit his lip. “Your cock Daddy.” He looked up at Louis with wide eyes.   “Yeah Baby.” Louis released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’d like that.” Harry gently pushed him so he was lying flat on his back and Harry pulled the comforter back to reveal Louis' tented boxers. He licked his lips and lent over to mouth at his Daddy’s cock through the material. Louis moaned and threaded his fingers through the boy’s curls. “Take them off baby. Let Daddy feel that pretty little mouth of yours.” Harry whimpered at Louis' words and tugged the black briefs out of his way and swallowed down Louis', extremely large, dick. Louis groaned at the sudden feeling of wet warmth around his painfully hard cock. He bit his lip as Harry started to suck, just like his dick was his favorite dummy. Louis started to rock his hips, thrusting into Harry’s mouth. The boy just took it with a moan and used his hands to play with Louis balls and the part of his cock he couldn’t always reach. “Oh fuck baby. Your mouth was made for sucking cock. Such a good little boy.” Louis moaned, spurring Harry on. He took all of Louis cock down his throat, gagging only a bit, and swallowed around it. Louis groaned and gripped Harry’s curls tightly. “Fuck so close. Gunna swallow all of Daddy’s cum yeah? -Fuckohgod.” Harry moaned and slid back up to lick and suckle the head of Louis' cock. Louis legs tensed and his fingers curled tightly in Harry’s hair. “Fuck Haz baby!” He groaned loudly and came into the boy’s mouth, who swallowed it all greedily before licking Louis’ cock to clean it and sliding Louis' boxers back on. He crawled back up and cuddled against Louis side while their breathing returned to normal. “Did I do okay Daddy?”   “Fuck yeah. You did such a good job honey. You’re my good little boy.” He pulled Harry close to him and slid his binky between his wet and puffy pink lips. Harry smiled wide around the dummy and nuzzled his face into Louis body. “Mmm that’s my boy.” Louis pulled the covers over them and handed Harry his blankie and stuffy. “Now sleep.” Louis closed his eyes and fell into an easy relaxed sleep with his baby by his side.


	8. Part 8

Louis paced back and forth as the night wore on. He was so aggravated. He specifically told Harry not to go out drinking! And Harry directly disobeyed an order. He supposes Harry was just upset and Zayn invited him to cheer him up. Management had set up a “date” for him and Eleanor to go on. Harry was not happy about it. But Louis had changed his diaper, gave him his blankie and binky, and set him up on the couch with movies and Mac n cheese. But when Louis arrived back home Harry wasn’t there. He had texted Liam to ask where the boy had gone and was informed that he and Zayn went clubbing.  Harry was in for a punishment when he got home.  He finally arrived back at 1:40 am and Louis was furious.

“Where the hell have you been?” He crossed his arms and shot Harry a stern look. Harry bit his lip, he was counting on Louis getting home after him or at least being asleep.  

“I-I was with Zayn,” he answered, shuffling his feet and pulling off his jacket. “I got lonely” 

”You were with Zayn? And where exactly did you and Zayn go? And don’t lie to me young man” 

“We went clubbing. And- and I know you said not to but you were out and I thought- I’m sorry!” he looked at Louis with puppy eyes but Louis was still upset.  

“Alright then. Trousers and pants down. Over my lap.”  

“Wh-what? Louis?”  

“Now Harry. You are already in trouble so don’t make me take away fluffy!” Louis threatened as he took a seat on the couch.  

“No daddy don’t!” Harry whined. Louis huffed out a breath, stalked over to Harry and pulled him by his arm over to the couch and his lap. He pulled down Harry’s skinny jeans and boxer briefs.

“You’re getting 20 spanks. Count them out.”  

“Please don’t!” Harry begged and squirmed; trying to cover his bum but Louis just took his hands and held them against his back. Harry yelped when the first smack landed.  

“Count Harry.” Louis said as he rubbed the handprint appearing on Harry’s pert left cheek.  

“One” Harry squeaked out.  After five spanks Harry was wiggling and whimpering. After ten spanks Harry broke and started to cry and could barely count out the last ten.

Louis lent down and kissed Harry’s sore and red bum before pulling Harry up into his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis neck and buried his face into the crook of it, continually mumbling about how sorry he was. Louis lifted him up into his arms and carried him into the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He handed Harry his dummy, blankie, and fluffy and Harry was able to calm down and looked up at Louis with wide eyes. Once they were both in their pajamas and tucked in to bed Louis kissed Harry on the forehead and held the boy close.  

“I love you very much baby. If you want to go to clubs we can go together. Just no more sneaking out yeah?”  

“Okay daddy” Harry mumbled around his binky and cuddled up to Louis chest. “Love you daddy” he sighed before falling asleep, his bum still sore but kept comfy by his soft nappy.


End file.
